Question: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. ${25p + 50q} =$
Solution: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${25}$ and ${50}$. ${25}$ is the greatest common factor of ${25}$ and ${50}$. $\phantom{=}{25}p + {50}q$ $={25}\left(\dfrac{{25}p}{{25}}+\dfrac{{50}q}{{25}}\right)$ $={25}(p+2q)$